


A friend in need

by Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco (orphan_account)



Series: Stars and other dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco
Summary: Zach goes over to Eli's house and ends up helping him with his heat
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Stars and other dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663144
Kudos: 6





	A friend in need

I pushed open the window to Eli's bedroom, I put my arms on the sill and hoisted myself up. I put my head inside and looked, it was dark and I couldn't see. Then the smell hit me in the face, an Omega in heat. " Eli?" I called softly into the room. " Zach?" I heard Eli's voice, barely above a whisper from a corner of the room. "Yeah, it's me. Are you in heat?" "Yes, c-can you help me?" "Sure." I wasn't quite sure how to respond, but there was no way in hell I was passing up this chance. I climbed the rest of the way through the window into the room. I felt my way through the room to the corner I had heard his voice from. I heard a click and light flooded the room from the lamp Eli had just turned on. I was already starting to get hard from the hormones floating in the air. I looked down at him. He was sitting in a blanket nest, only wearing his favorite green hoodie. If I wasn't hard before, I definitely was now. His face was red, there was sweat on his brow, he had his knees up to his chest, his mouth was slightly open showing the gap in his front teeth, his green eyes were filled with need. He was clutching something, one of my shirts. I had no idea how he had gotten it but it was something I was definitely going to think about later. For now I'm going to make sure Eli comes to me for all of his heats. I picked him up bridal style, carried him over to the bed, set him down, and asked, "Are you sure you want this?" He whimpered "Yes please just hurry!" He was practically begging. I pushed his knees apart and leaned down and kissed him. He moaned into my mouth, I pulled away and he whispered "please, fill me up." I moved my hand between his legs to stroke his folds, he was so wet. I found his clit and rubbed up and down along it earning a shudder from him. I didn't want to tease him too much, I moved one finger into him, he whimpered. I kissed him again, I pressed against his soft lips and savoured the taste of him, he tasted like allspice and the air in a forest. I pressed a little harder then pulled away then dove right back in, moved my head a little bit then repeated the dance. I added another finger and softly stroked his walls, moving around, pressing in the places that were tight, I needed to stretch him out so it wouldn't hurt when I entered him. I continued kissing him and fingering him, I loved the feel of his body underneath mine, shuddering and moving, he moaned or whined into my kisses every so often. I was trying so hard to make this amazing for him. I pulled away from his mouth, grazing his chin with kisses as I added a third finger. I trailed soft kisses down his neck and shoulders. He groaned and looked at me with lust filled eyes and… maybe.. love? No that was just me seeing what I wanted to see. I broke away from him and took my fingers out, he whimpered again at the emptiness, "hold on baby," I breathed in a husky voice. I lifted my fingers to my mouth and tasted the wetness on them as I fumbled with my pants with the other hand. I got the button open but had to use both hands to get the zipper down. I pulled out my dick and asked Eli, " Are you ready?" He nodded with eager eyes, everything showed in his eyes, he had never been good at poker. I positioned myself between his legs and pushed the tip in, it took every ounce of willpower I had not to slam into him,but I had to go slow so I didn't hurt him. I pushed inch after inch into him. When I bottomed out he bucked his hips and moaned, "ohhhhh….fuck me!" I didn't need to be told twice. I gripped his hips and thrusted in and out of him, every thrust got a different noise or facial expression from Eli, Eli, I was fucking Eli, that thought nearly sent me over the edge. I leaned forward and kissed him again, he leaned into it and chirped when I pulled away. He had his legs wrapped around my waist, he was still wearing his hoodie, and had a lewd expression on his face, he looked like art. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. I gripped his waist and rolled my hips back and forth, he moaned and met my thrusts. I could feel my knot beginning to swell and my claiming fangs were aching. I wanted to claim him and mark him as mine. I leaned forward and grazed his neck with my teeth. He whined. My voice was rough as I whispered into his ear " can I?" It was a simple question that meant so much. He panted out a small "yes." That was all I needed. I pounded hard into him, my knot slipping in, and sunk my fangs into the place were his neck met his shoulder. He arched his back and screamed, "FUCK, ZACH!" so loud I thought the entire neighborhood was gonna call the cops. He went limp in my arms and I stayed still trying to catch my breath and waiting for the swelling to go down so that I could pull out. I kissed his neck and brushed his check with my hand, he looked so beautiful, I felt a rush of love and protectiveness. He was mine and I wasn't going to let anything hurt him.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I felt a wet spot in my jeans and sighed. "I've been reading way to much Omegaverse tomtord fanfiction."  


**Author's Note:**

> Haha it was all a dream!


End file.
